


Don't be too late... Please?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [7]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be too late... Please?

Bart Allen did not have cold feet.

Nope. No sir-ee. Not at all. No.

He just… didn’t have particularly warm feet.

So he ran.

And he kept running, until he could smell the soles of his shoes begin to burn, could feel the rough burn on his feet, could hear all the different languages flow past him like a hurricane.

He circled the globe, more than once, never breaking pace, never breaking a sweat.

Not even when a hand appeared on his shoulder, running with him, not even telling him to stop or slow down or trying to rationalise.

They just ran together, until night turned into day and the sun was up and Barry really needed to get his grandson back home.

He didn’t say anything, Iris didn’t say anything. They knew the problem, Barry had done exactly the same thing.

“Ican’tIcan’tdoit-ohmygodwhat ifsomethinggoeswrong- it’sIcan’tnoIcan’t-” Bart’s voice was running a mile a ~~minute~~ _second_ and Barry had to strain to keep up.

Even when he could hear it properly, it was nothing more than gibberish.

Mindless chatter.

“Bart, Bart, hey stop.” Barry put his hand over Bart’s mouth, childish, he knew, but hey, it did the job. Bart stopped talking.

“You can do this, okay? We’d have never gave you our blessing if we didn’t think you could, right, Iris?” Iris nodded her head, coming over to give Bart a hug.

“You’re just nervous,” She whispered into his hair. “You love him, and he loves you. So even if something does go wrong, it won’t matter. As long as you have each other, and are happy, _it won’t matter.”_

Bart nodded his head into her chest as Barry joined in the hug. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. It won’t matter.”

~

Fifteen minutes into the ceremony left Jaime standing nervously at the alter, alternating between frantic looks at the clock and frantic looks at Barry.

Each time the heart-broken hero looked at him, Barry could only shake his head in despairing anguish.

Where the _hell_ had Bart run off to?!

When the minister opened his mouth to speak, to suggest maybe they should call it a day, the doors to the church burst open- and in came a frazzled Bart, still adjusting his tie.

His hair was windswept, and he looked cute but unkempt.

Jaime didn’t mind.

He was just glad he was there.

He raced up to join the alter, apologising profusely to the Minister for being late.

“I’m sorry, hermano.” He whispered to Jaime as they stood side-by-side, completely ignoring the voice droning on before them. “I slept-ran. Ended up in Antarctica.”

“Cold feet, huh?” Jaime whispered back, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“They soon warmed up when I was running.”

“I’m glad.” Jaime smiled fully then, taking Bart’s hand and turning to face him, ready to say his vows.

He was very glad indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't write very much about the actual ceremony.


End file.
